After The Thunderstorm
by borndancer
Summary: Heroes: After The Thunderstorm. A Heroes Fanfiction beginning after the end of season 1, will also intertwine with season 2 characters plots but diffrent plots. To have your character in it just tell me in reviews or message me. Enjoy. Chapter 1 Now up.
1. Prologue: New Beginnings

**Heroes after the Thunderstorm**

**Prologue: New Beginnings**

Life, what is the meaning of life. War, bombs, exploding men, But what happens when things really do go wrong. What would you do if all the loved ones around you began to disappear, die, just like that? We all come to an end at one time in our life's, but how early or late that is depends on fate. Fate, fate, what is fate. A man shooting you down because you're special, that's not fate, being discriminated because you're unique that's not fate. Crossing the road and getting hit by a car, that's fate. The world is filled with evil people, evil dictators each one of them. Whether they kill for fun or kill for something they want from you, it doesn't matter, there still murderers. But do they die, their fate lies in no ones hands. Why do the most good people in the world die first , shouldn't it be them , the villains in the once good and pure world, be the first ones to end their life's, after ending so many other peoples.

More to the point, what would you do if you were the only one left in your family? Everyone else dead around you, even your closest siblings are dead, gone into space. Would you call yourself special because you were left or special because that's what you born to be? Would you be next? Could you stop the one person that has caused so much destruction to your family, not just your family everyone's family? Or would you just sit their waiting for it to happen, this isn't fate it's called murder. Shit happens, it's a well known fact, but can anymore shit happen to one person, one very unique person. How can you not think about this, all your family killed by one man, you know you're next? You can't just sit here and wait for your funeral you need to do something. Are you any different then any old guy in the street? Yes. Not all hope is lost; you're not alone in the world. Gain friends, make enemies, do anything to kill the one man that has caused devastation to the whole world, and still doing so now. So you have power, a strange ability, power isn't everything, you deserve it, you all of people. We don't all need power; we don't have a choice in it. A godly being, beyond the human species decides. One man shouldn't have too much power, strange abilities are not meant to be passed around. If you think you're strange now, you have a long road ahead of you.

Afraid, scared you should be its lots to take in. Remember faces; trust no one except those like you. You will meet help along the way but be weary. Remember the one name that rings in your ears when you have a spare thought. He will never be trusted even if in redemption

_**Sylar**_


	2. In Your Mind

**Heroes after the Thunderstorm**

**Note: This Fanfiction Takes pleace 10 years after Season 1 finale. A.k.a Peter and nathan going up in the air as a bomb. Not everyone i alive from season 1 but you will find out as i update!**

**Disclaimer: I own Veronica and Iris. not NBC D. Please Review I love feedback on how to make my writing better.**

**Note: Before my fanfictions characters get tied into each other you have to meet them all first so at first each chapter wil be diffrent people**

**In Your Mind**

"Veronica Sweetheart, dinners ready, it's your favourite, Sushi."

Iris called out sweetly to her daughter in her bedroom. Her daughter was 11, beautiful and extremely bossy, the typical little girl, the best a mother could wish for. This is what Iris would think at most times, but today was not most times.

Veronica stormed out of her bedroom, in a fit of rage. How and why no one would ask, when she was like this it was best to leave her alone. It was her parent's fault; they made her the way she was. Spoiling her, treating her to anything they could afford, being a rich couple that was everything. Her eyes turned red, the pupils getting smaller, squinting together, her brows furring above her eyes.

"I Don't Want Sushi I told you I **Wanted Salad**"

She screeched at the top of her voice. You wouldn't think a sweet, innocent looking 11 year old could make that much noise. She began to storm out of the hallway, her arms flailing around as she walked past.

"Now come on hunny, sushi is nice, it's not that . . .

The spoilt brat that was her daughter cut her off whining some more.

"I want Salad I want Salad I want Salad"

She screams at the top of her voice running down stairs moving anyone and everything out of her path. She had an idea if she asked her one more time maybe she would make it.

"Make me Salad **Now**"

As if possessed Irish began to slowly walk downstairs, not a word escaping from her mouth and began to step into the kitchen. She as if by magic slowly but surely made her, her salad. As soon as she had done it she collapsed her body coming roughly into contact with the ground, hitting her head hard on the pink matt carpet floor. The spoilt brat couldn't care less, in fact she didn't even notice. Eating her salad she thought about what had just happened. When she asked her Mum she felt something building up in aside her a heat, a feeling over she had never felt before, as if in control. She felt as if she had power, a meaning to be on this earth, special, unique that was her now. Maybe it was a delusion; maybe she could do more than tell people what to do, could she change their emotions, decisions, and thoughts. Big thinking for an 11 year old but it was possible. She was crazy she knew it but what was their to lose, no one would find out, would they? She needed to practice somewhere; she needed help, advice ion this sort of thing. Had she just killed her mother? For 11 years her mother had been a scapegoat for all sorts of things, now it finally was time for her mother to pay for being such a dummy.

She needed help fast, she was unstable, going over the edge. Reality had finally sunk in, she had just killed her own mother, the one person that loved and cared for her. She had killed. Iris had brought Veronica into the world but easily was back out of it.

She ran out of the door, tears streaming out of her eyes, what had she done. The violent wind swished her hair back against her face, sticking to the wet patches around her eyes. She heard neighbours next-door, did someone know? This was it now, prison for life. She couldn't just sit waiting to be arrested, even at such a tender age. Running away she looking back at what used to be her house, not anymore, the streets were her home now.

Police Sirens sounded around the neighbourhood, flashes of red and blue lit up the '32' house sign that hung above the door, across the wooden doorframe, just above the metallic coloured doorbell, that rung a hideous noise. While all this was going on all little veronica could do was sit and watch. Was she a murderer, it was accidental. Would she spend the rest of her life running away from the beat? If she really was a murderer.( Or murderess in this case) maybe she should live up to her name.


	3. All Grown Up

**Heroes after the Thunderstorm**

**Note: This Fanfiction Takes pleace 10 years after Season 1 finale. A.k.a Peter and nathan going up in the air as a bomb. Not everyone i alive from season 1 but you will find out as i update!**

**Disclaimer: I own Veronica and Iris. not NBC D. Please Review I love feedback on how to make my writing better.**

**Note: Before my fanfictions characters get tied into each other you have to meet them all first so at first each chapter wil be diffrent people**

**All Grown Up**

_**Claire Bennett, Henderson county high school, Texas**_

First day at school, again, not only is it the first day I'm new. It's like a zoo in there, but worst. I've already been though this with high school why on earth would I want to go through it again. I'm not there for the fun of it now, I have a job. Why on earth would you want to work in a school, that's what I asked my self don't worry. Daddy would have found me a good job if he was still here, a doctor, nurse something like that. But I'm stuck in a school, teaching kids how to read and write.

_Henderson County High School, an average high school in the middle of Texas. Average people, girls and boys go there to learn English maths, average subjects really. But that's what they all say. Average teachers, Average pupils, just one normal school In the heart of America. What could be strange about that?_

_**Patty Coughlin, Calculus Corridor, Henderson County High School, Texas**_

"Oh, My, God you won't believe what has just happened to me" Screamed Patty Coughlin's voice to her social clique, 'the popular people ', the cheerleading ones, Outside of the dimly lit calculus class. Patty was a cheerleader, not just a cheerleader, deputy head cheerleader. So she wasn't head but she was as close to it as you could get. As soon as that stupid Lisa Wilmslow resigned she'd be head of everyone. Telling them what to do, what not to do it, ruling the school. Now that would be a good life.

"Oh my god, what, what" chirruped in her friends, chorusing in unison. They wanted to know the news, needed to. This school wasn't about education or anything, heck if it was people here might actually learn something.

"He asked me out, he finally asked me out. At last he has come to his senses, ha-ha."

If the young cheerleader would have held in what she was about to say she would have exploded. And just over a couple of words sprung together by a boy. The cheerleaders tried to look as if they were happy for her. Of course they weren't. Would you be happy if the hottest guy in school was going out with your best friend? Exactly. It's hard enough trying to look happy, but if you're other best friend, who dated him, found out. What would the consequences be like? And if she was the head cheerleader, you just wouldn't feel like talking about it.

"Patty you can be so gullible at times", "God you're so dumb" These voices echoed around the school corridor, they left her abandoned her, on her own. Everyone knows a cheerleader works in numbers.

"Wait guys, Wait! "

It was no use they were gone. Patty knew where they would go and knew that she was in for it now. Say goodbye to Miss Deputy Head cheerleader.

_**Brendan Rome, Sports Gym, Henderson County high School**_

He sighed. The gym was his second home, he worked out there everyday, pumping his muscles to the full. But for some reason he didn't feel like working out today. Brendan worked out in the gym every day of his life, what made this day different to the rest.

"Hey bro, what's up, you don't seem yourself, man"

The familiar voice from his friend Ronan questioned. He had known him since 6th grade. An eternity of everlasting friendship. Just because he wasn't exercising, his normal routine, did this make him any different?

"Look I'm fine man, just thinking about things, yeah"

He sighed, coming out of his daydream, walking over to one of the many fitness and strength machines that were in the school gym. The sound of metal clinking together as many people worked out, trying to build up their strength. Brendan looked at their faces, their hot, wet, sweaty faces. Why did these people need to train, like an addiction they kept coming back for more and more. He finally picked a machine, it was a fairly old machine, and no one ever went on it anymore. Shrugging his shoulders he looked over it, nothing wrong with it, what's to lose? He picked up a dumbbell not even bothering to read its weight. His heart and should wasn't in sports, being a jock, but girls. He knew if his friends knew this he would be laughed at. His reputation couldn't afford this; he just had t play along with it. Brendan raised the dumbbell up towards his head and held it there, it was no problem at all, and he laid it down on the shelf and went to pick another one. His hand travelled further along the shelf, 'the heavier ones must be near the end' he muttered to himself. Hand grasped the third one from the end, one he couldn't lift if his theory was correct. He readied him self, pulling the weight up towards his head. He couldn't feel a thing. Surely something was wrong; some dick must have mixed the weights up again.

"What the hell, dude"

The dumbbell hit the floor just as quickly as he had picked it up.

"This isn't possible it can't be, if you're doing some trick of the mind to impress me, tell me now."

Ronan's voice echoed throughout the whole gym, people one by one stopped working out and stared at the two not so muscular men in the middle.

Brendan stayed silent.

"Brendan are you there? You've just lifted 170 Lbs of metal dude"

He froze, still as a statue. He knew something was wrong as soon as he entered the gym today. Why didn't he leave? He swallowed, a lump in the back of his throat. What was wrong with him? A freak that's what he was.

Running, running home like the baby he was. He wasn't a super strong man like other people in the gym. They trained ever day, working hard for what they had. He was skinny with no many muscles. How was it possible?

Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't real. Or was it?


End file.
